Green Fairies (Closed until rewritten)
by llLittle Sll
Summary: Dumbledore needs help, both for what you think, but also for something else. Enter Makarov, an old friend of Dumbledore, who sends some of his children, and some other mages, to help him with said problems. Will everything go as it is excepted to? And what will happen when they have to go back? Will some of them even want to? Rated T, but rating might go up. Don't like, don't read!
1. Prolog

**Author note:**

 **Okay, so this is the bi-product of me looking for a fanfiction to read. I knew precisely what I had in mind, and thought that since I am one in billions of people on this earth, that someone must have thought the same thing. And then I couldn't find it. Maybe it is there, and I just never looked correctly or at the right place. But I started reading some other things, that while being satisfying in their own way, wasn't enough to quell my thirst. So, I quickly made a Spotify playlist and started writing this message for you.**

 **I want to warn you, though, before you start reading. Things in the universe have changed. Harry isn't the normal Harry, Luna isn't a side character anymore, same goes for Neville, and Ron and Hermione will be seen in a different light. The same with another character. The Fairy Tail characters will be, kind of, the same as they always have. But some of them will be seen the way** **I** **see them. The name of these characters will not be given, but you will understand when you meet them in this story.  
Another warning, that I will give you, is that I am terrible at updating stuff. I currently have another story in the making on Quotev, that I might leave a link to on my profile. But I already have trouble updating that one, so the same will probably happen to this one.**

 **I have half the mind, to let this warning be the first chapter, but I am reminded of how frustrated I become, when before clicking on a story, that it tells me there is two chapters, and when I then click on it, the first one is a short A/N. So therefore, I will not let that fate be bestowed on you.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. The credits go to the respected owners._**

"Are you sure about this Professor Dumbledore?" A small red-haired woman, with the name Molly Weasley nee Prewett, asks an old man, glasses and a long, white beard, who is named Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, my dear Molly. At the moment, it is clear that we need all the help that we can get," Dumbledore answered, looking at her from where he sat at the long table, in the kitchen and, at meetings like now, the war room. Around him sat a lot of other people. Some nice looking, some looking more ruff, and some looking like they belonged on the enemy team.

"But Albus, these people aren't even from here, or uses the same magic as we do. How are they supposed to blend in, let alone help us?" An old lady, with her hair tied up tightly in a bun, which is covered by a hat, asked. Her name is Minerva McGonagall, professor of Hogwarts and Head of House of the house of Gryffindor.

"While it may be hard for them to blend in, they will be able to do it, with our help. And I know that they will be able to helps us in every way that we need them to. We just need to accept them," Dumbledore answered, looking surer in this, than he had ever been.

"What about the boy?" a dour voice asked. Dumbledore looked to where the voice was coming from. At the other end of the table, sitting almost by himself, sat Severus Snape. Professor of Hogwarts, Head of House of the house of Slytherin and Dumbledore's most trusted spy.

"What about him Severus?" asked Dumbledore.'

"Will he accept them? Will he accept their help? Or will he shut them out, like every other person you have tried, to make him bond with?" Professor Snape asked.

"He will eventually, my boy. Because they are unlike every person Harry has ever meet," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye, which signaled to all the people at the table, that he knew something that they didn't. And this _something_ was really something to look forward to.

 _On Earthland_

"WHAT?!"

The scream that could be heard from the office, made everyone down in the guild stop for a second, before they all went back to what they were previously doing.

Back up in said office, Master Makarov Dreyer was sitting behind his desk, looking a little annoyed and tired. In front of him were Team Natsu, the Thunder Legion, and some other of his children.

Team Natsu, which was made up of Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla, were taking up most of the office. Lucy was sitting in the middle of the couch with Happy in her lap. Behind her stood Gray and Natsu, on either side of her, as if they were her body guards. To prevent them from fighting, Erza had placed herself in the middle, and directly behind Lucy. On Lucy's left sat Wendy, who had Carla in her lap.

The Thunder Legion were made up of four members. Laxus Dreyer, grandson of Master Makarov, Freed Justine, Evergreen and Bickslow. They were standing in the left side of the office, as a group, but with Laxus standing behind his grandfather.

The other five mages, plus and exceed, were Gajeel Redfox, Levi Mcgarden, Mirajane and Lisanna Straus, Romeo Conbolt, and the exceed Pantherlily or Lili for short. They were spread out, with Romeo standing beside Wendy, Mirajane sitting on Lucy's left, Lisanna standing besides Natsu, and Gajeel, Levi and Pantherlily standing by themselves.

None of them could believe what they had just been told. When they had, all been called up here, they had thought it all from different reasons. Team Natsu from being too destructive on their last mission, the Thunder Legion because of them, as the first time ever, having by accident destroyed a church on their last mission, and the others because they were being send on a mission.

Well, the last ones were right. Just not in the way that they had hoped.

"You heard what I said! You are being send to another universe, where one of my old friends resides, as a way to help him with a problem he has," Master Makarov explained.

"Another universe? Like Edolas?" Erza asked. She was hoping that it wouldn't be, because that would mean other versions of herself and the others, in particular another version of a blue haired man, with a red tattoo.

"No. In this universe there will be no look-a-likes," Master Makarov answered.

"What bout magic? How does it work there?" Gray asked, remembering how it had been in Edolas, and shivered. A world without natural magic was a horrible thing to think about for a mage, and for Gray and the others to have been there and having experienced that, had been something they would never forget.

"The magic over there is complicated, and I know little of it. I know that they all use holder magic, and only few can use magic without having some form of item to direct it. Also, that the magic and mundane worlds are being kept apart, and that the mundane world knows nothing of magic. Other than that, I know nothing," Makarov explained with a sigh, knowing that for some of them, that wasn't enough or especially good information.

"Hidden? How they keep their magic hidden? It should be shared with everyone!" Natsu shouted, looking angry at the prospect that someone would do that.

"I cannot answer that question, but I am sure that my friend will be able to, when we arrive," Master Makarov answered, as a way to hopefully calm Natsu down, before he burned his office down.

"What is it that we are supposed to help with?" Gajeel asked from his little corner.

"I am not sure, but I know that we will not be the only ones going," Master Makarov said, while sweating a little, which made the others dread about who else might be coming.

"Who?" Wendy asked with childish curiosity, having not picked up on her Master's nerves. Romeo nodded, wanting to know too.

"Three from Sabertooth, Jellal and Meredy, and two… others…" Master Makarov trailed off.

"Who from Sabertooth and who are the two other?" Lucy asked.

"I cannot tell you. You will see when they arrive. They will all arrive after us, but at different times. As I said, the first will be all of us. Then Jellal and Meredy. Then Sabertooth and the last two. They will be your comrades on this long-term mission. Bear that in mind when you meet them," Makarov said with a sigh. "Is there anymore you would like to know?"

"When do we leave, Master?" Mirajane asked with a pleasant smile on her lips, hoping to brighten her master mood a little bit. Makarov smiled back.

"In an hour, so get going and pack all of your stuff!" Makarov shouted at them.

"Yes Master!" All of them shouted back.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

 **Okay, so if you want to be a part of deciding about if there should be a Facebook page, then go to my profile and click the link. The link will direct you to a survey I made, where you can answer if you want the Facebook page or not. Just remember to have click the box that says 'share with survey author', so I know what you answered.**

 ** _Written: June 19_** ** _th_** ** _, 2017_**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. The credits go to the respected owners._**

After an hour, every one of them was standing outside of Fairy Tail, with the remaining guild members standing around them, ready to say their farewells.

Juvia had almost drowned the guild when she was told, that she wouldn't be coming with them. She had wanted to come with 'her precious Gray-sama', but Makarov had told her and some of the other members, that there still needed to be some of the more powerful members left, so the same thing that happened while they were gone for seven years, wouldn't happen again. The same had been said to Elfman when he proclaimed that he was 'manly' enough to come on the important mission.

They had all been told to pack enough clothes to last a year, at least, and that the clothes had to be somewhat normal in style. He had used Lucy, Levi, and Gray, when he had a shirt on, as examples. There had been some protest from Evergreen, as her dress wouldn't be seen as ladylike and more as… slutty… Erza and Bickslow had also been told, that armor would be seen upon as weird, as the times for armor where they were going, had long since passed. While everyone was less than happy, there was nothing they could do about it.

"Are you all ready?" Makarov asked. While all the others barely could stand with all the backs they had, he was just standing there with a little business case beside him.

"Master, how come you only have so little with you on this mission?" Levi asked, needing Gajeel's help with all the bags. Makarov smiled his close-eyed smile.

"Oh, that is easy, my child. Laxus is carrying them all," Makarov answered.

Everyone sweat dropped at that, especially when they saw how much Laxus was carrying. He seemed to have as much luggage as Erza normally did when she went on a mission. The differences between them were, that Erza had had a carriage, while Laxus was carrying it on his back.

"Can we get going before my back breaks, please?" Laxus said in a non-polite voice. The voice was strained, which was the only indicator, except for what he said, that showed how hard it was for him.

"Yes, yes, of course. But I first need to warn you," Makarov told them seriously. They all nodded and waited for him to finish. "This form of transportation is very… different from what you are used to. As it is, I have only tried it once and never with dragon slayers, so I have no idea how your senses will react to this."

"Wait, what do you mean react?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, is it, like, dangerous or what?" Natsu asked.

"For normal people, it really isn't, if you follow the instructions. But for you dragon slayers who get motion sickness from train rides, this might send you senses on overload. But we have no other choice but to see what happens," Makarov said seriously. Gajeel and Natsu could only nod, while Laxus just stood there.

"Let's just get going!" Laxus suddenly exploded. Makarov turned to his grandson and smiled.

"Why are you still holding all of our luggage? They will not be coming with us. They will be first be transported after we arrive," Makarov told him. Laxus fell over with the luggage falling on top of him when he heard his grandfather. The same did most of the others.

"Why didn't you tell us that when we came here?" asked Lucy, who had crawled out from under her luggage, and now was sitting on the ground rubbing her sore back.

"I forgot. My memory seems to be slipping more often than not," Makarov said, still smiling.

"Okay, can we just go now before I change my mind and stay?" Gajeel asked, looking mildly annoyed.

"Of course, of course. Now," Makarov pulled out a key from his pocket, "this is a portkey. We all have to hold onto it or hold on to someone who holds on to it, in some way, or you will be left behind. During the travel, do not under any circumstances, let go of either this portkey or someone you are holding onto until I tell you so. Because if you do that, there is not telling what might happen to you, or if we will ever be able to find you. You all got that?"

"Yes master!"

"Good. Let's go then. Grab the key or someone holding onto the key!"

Only five people would be able to hold onto the key, so it was a race for that. Other than Makarov, it was Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, and Mirajane who got to hold onto it. From then the rest of Team Natsu held onto Erza, Lisanna and Romeo held onto Mirajane, the rest of the Thunder Legion held onto Laxus, and Levi and Lili held onto Gajeel.

"Ready?" Makarov asked. At the nods he got, he activated the portkey. "Off we go then!"

 _On Earth_

"Where are they? They should have been here by now!" Molly asked, pacing in the hallway leading to the front door. It was already five in the afternoon and they were all nervous. Especially the teens, who had no idea who was coming and what for. Everyone was seated in either the kitchen or the living room, expect two people who were sitting in one of their room's.

The teens had been told, that they would have some guests here for the rest of the summer and that some of them would be enrolled at Hogwarts. No other explanation had been giving, other than that they had to be nice to them.

But now everyone was getting worried that they weren't coming. Dumbledore had told them that they would be coming during the day. But with dinner time fast approaching, they were afraid that they had been stood up.

"Give them time Molly. They are traveling a long way to come here," Dumbledore reassured from his place by the door. Some people were waiting on the other side, so they could give them the code to get in. Said people being Kingsley and Moody.

After that had been said, they heard a pop, things, or rather people, falling onto the ground and on top of each other, and groaning.

"They seem to have arrived," Dumbledore said, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.

The door opened, with Moody leading the way. Molly was shocked. These people who were supposed to help them were mere teens! Most of them seemed to be between the age of seventeen and twenty, while there were also two twelve, maybe thirteen-year old's. How were they supposed to help them? An old, tiny man came from behind the teens, and when he reached Dumbledore, he hugged him. Greeting him like an old friend.

"Good to see you, Albus! I see you haven't changed a bit!" Makarov greeted.

"Likewise, Makarov," Albus responded.

"Wait, so this is the old friend you were talking about? Man, you weren't kidding when you said 'old' friend!" One of the teens said. He had pink hair and looked to be around nineteen. He had a white scarf around his neck, which Molly found weird, as it was in the middle of summer.

"Natsu! You don't go around and say that!" A blond-haired girl, maybe eighteen, said and hit him on top if his head.

"Lucy, don't be mean! Besides, we were all thinking it! He looks like he is a hundred or something!" Natsu whined. Lucy just hit him again.

"It is alright my dear. I hear that a lot. But normally from small children," Dumbledore explained. "Now, how about we go into the kitchen, and you can meet the adults that live here. Later on, you can converse with the children in the living room. They will be the ones you will go to school with."

"School?" All of the teens asked.

"I will explain everything when we get seated with something to drink. Now, follow me," Dumbledore said, turned around and lead the way to the kitchen, with Molly right on his heels.

When they walked past the staircase, Erza could have sworn that she saw something blond and black in the corner of her eyes, but when she turned to get a better look. It was gone. She turned to Gray, who had a look in his eyes that told her that he had seen the same thing.

They all quickly got seated into the kitchen. When they were all seated, cups floated over to where they said. The cups were full of tea, that smelled slightly sugary.

"I am glad that all of you could come," Dumbledore began. "If I am correct, others will be joining us soon?" At that Dumbledore looked at Makarov for confirmation. "Yes, seven more. Two tomorrow, three in a week, and two three days after them," Makarov answered. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, then I hope that this will be enough practice for when I will have to explain it to them," Dumbledore said with humor in his voice. "Now let me explain our little situation and where you fit into it.

Fifteen, almost sixteen, years ago there was an evil roaming our world. He was named Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and many other named. He had been terrorizing us for years and had started a war. And he was winning. But it all ended, when a Halloween night he went after a family on three. Now, this family was the Potters. James, Lily and little Harry. He killed James, and then Lily in front of Harry. But when it came to killing Harry, the curse he used backfired, and he got killed instead, while Harry survived. And thus, the wizarding world had been saved, on the cost of a child being orphaned.

Now, two years ago, Voldemort was brought back. He did this by using a ritual, fueled by Harry's blood. He killed one of my student's, too, that night. Harry only just survived with his life, and he brought the body back to the school.

For the last two years, we have tried to do what we can, but we had to do that so under the radar for one year or so, as our minister wouldn't see what was right in front of him. Because of this, we are far behind where we are needed to be to defeat Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. And if I am correct, he will soon be ready to attack. And if we aren't ready, he will win and all of us in this house, and more will die a terrible death."

"What does that have to do with us, sir?" Asked Lucy nervously. From what she had just heard, this was really serious and wasn't going to be an easy mission.

"You are going to help us. Under the radar of course. With your magic, you will be a surprise that Voldemort won't see coming," Dumbledore explained. "He must not know where you are from, and what kind of magic that you have. So, for the rest of the summer, you will be learning six, and in some cases only three, years of magic. That way, when the holiday is over, you can be enrolled in Hogwarts as transfer students, and will, therefore, be able to protect my students. You will also be able to hear about what is happening back here at headquarters, through some of the kids and teachers of the school."

"But how are we supposed to learn your magic? Isn't it different from ours?" Wendy asked shyly.

"It will be no problem, my dear," Dumbledore said, with a smile. "The magic from here is just like yours, just more focused on wielding magic.

You see, for many thousand years ago, some wizards from your universe came, and decided to settle down here. I think they were running from dragons, and wanted a place where they could live in peace. Imagine their surprise, when they find dragons, just smaller than from their universe, and other marvelous creatures. They studied them and found out that you could use part of these animals, to strengthen your magic. And so, they did. They made scepters, rings, and wands. And as time passed, it became the norm to go around with these. Now, after some time, wands were believed to be the strongest focus you could use, and therefore more and more were made, as more people south them out. Everyone wants to be strong, after all. But because if this, everyone had the same power levels. It was like it had been all those years ago when no one had a wand. So now, people wanted more powerful wands. The practice of using magic without a wand became forgotten and is now considered something only powerful wizards and witches can do. Because, in our time and age, people need a focus to do it.

I know for a fact, that if you are powerful enough, then wizards from my world can learn your magic, just as easy as all of you can learn ours. You just need to have power enough."

"Who will we be learning from?" Erza asked.

"You will be learning from me, two other professors, and some of the students who will be in the same year as you," Dumbledore answered. "Now, I think the adults in here should present themselves to you.

With that, the teens meet the few adults residing in this house. Molly Weasley, mother of seven, and full-time house mom. Mad-eye Moody, former Auror and responsible for a lot of Death Eater's being put in prison. Kingsley works in the Ministry, Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin, a former teacher and also werewolf.

"Now, I think you should all meet the children, while we deliver your luggage to the rooms, that you will be assigned, "Dumbledore said, getting out of his chair.

"Wait!" Erza shouted. "I am sorry for yelling, but I have a question to ask."

"Then ask it, dear," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Who is it, that is hiding on the second floor."


	3. AN: Writing Schedule

Hey Guys,

I have been in making a writing schedule, that is supposed to last two years if done correctly.

It was kind of hard to make it work correctly because if I make it to complex, I won't follow it.

But here it is:

 **Writing schedule throughout the year**

 **2018:**

 **March - June:  
** It Could Have Been True - Steven Universe

 **July - August:  
** Two Different Worlds - Harry Potter

 **September - October:  
** Green Fairies - Harry Potter x Fairy Tail

 **November:  
** Nanowrimo - Private Project

 **December:  
** It Could Have Been True - Steven Universe

 **2019*:**

 **January - February:  
** It Could Have Been True - Steven Universe

 **March - April:  
** Green Fairy - Harry Potter x Fairy Tail

 **May - June:  
** It Could Have Been True - Universe

 **July - August:  
** Green Fairy - Harry Potter x Fairy Tail

 **September - October:  
** It Could Have Been True - Steven Universe

 **November:  
** Nanowrimo - Private Project

 **December:  
** Green Fairy - Harry Potter x Fairy Tail

 _* This year can change depending on when 'It Could Have Been True' is finished_

The schedule has been changed since last time

'Two Different Worlds' will no longer be written on by either me or Shelia on a regular basis or by plan. I cannot write on it anymore, and Shelia does not have time. Therefore, we have decided that if we at any moment feel the need or want to write on it, then we will. But I will let you know, that the chance of that happening is small.

Also, as you can see by 2019, that schedule isn't cut in stone. A lot can change. Like finishing 'It Could Have Been True' before March, which I am kind of hoping I will be able to. I hope you can accept my choice.

~Little S


	4. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

 **This is actually a chapter first started over a year ago. I have read it through and edited it, also added more to it, to make it presentable enough to upload. I am hoping to upload a new one in the weekend.**

 ** _Written: July 13_** ** _th_** ** _2017 - September 10_** ** _th_** ** _2018_**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. The credits go to the respected owners._**

 _"_ _Now, I think you should all meet the children, while we deliver your luggage to the rooms, that you will be assigned, "Dumbledore said, getting out of his chair._

 _"_ _Wait!" Erza shouted. "I am sorry for yelling, but I have a question to ask."_

 _"_ _Then ask it, dear," Dumbledore said, smiling._

 _"_ _Who is it, that is hiding on the second floor."_

Dumbledore sighed before his face was overtaken by a sad frown.

"That, my dear, would be the boy, Harry, from my tale. Together with his most trusted friend," Dumbledore explained, looking sadly at the closed kitchen door. "I had hoped that he would have been curious enough to go to the living room, with the other children. But it seems he was only curious enough to watch from the stairs."

"Why would he think it necessary to hide up on the second floor?" Wendy asked, tilting her head a little. Dumbledore smiled a little at her innocent youth, before sighing again.

"He and his friend aren't hiding on the second floor," he said before continuing, "There are multiple floors here, I think at least four. His room and as you call it 'hiding place' resides on the third. And he doesn't like us, or at least most of us."

Dumbledore looked more pained the more he spoke of the mater. Makarov knew where he was coming from. Like Makarov saw all of the people in his guild as his children, the same did Dumbledore with the students in his school. And yes, they both had favourites. And it seemed that this Harry was one of his favorite, even if the child didn't return the feelings.

"Well," Erza started, "We will just have to take him out of his shell then! There is no reason to be shy."

"The brat isn't shy," Severus sneered, "He is just like me, and doesn't like the company of other living beings. Besides, he has my godson to keep him company, so he should be fine. And he has the devil twins and lunatic anyway."

The last part had been said under his breath, so the only one being able to catch it had been the dragonslayers. And they were all confused. Devil twins? Lunatic? It sounded like people they knew…

"Besides, he doesn't take to strangers well," Remus said a little sheepish. "You should have seen him when he first met me. I have known him since he was born, but was first reintroduced when he was about thirteen. So, imagen me trying to hug him, and he just grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder and onto my back. I have never been more surprised."

"The only one he has really liked from the beginning has been his godfather," Molly explained. "Gods know why, but they connected from the moment they met, and only Sirius can make the transition into Harry's life easy for anyone."

"Well then, let's get this Sirius dude, and make him introduce us to this Harry!" Natsu said excitedly. If this boy could take down an adult when he was only thirteen, imagen what he could do now that he is sixteen maybe seventeen! After Natsu's statement, the room grew tense and Remus suddenly looked very sad.

"Sirius isn't here," Remus said quietly, almost too quietly for the others to hear. "He is in a magically induced coma, and we don't know when he will come out of it. Even if he will come out of it…" Remus suddenly went out of his chair and out the door in a brisk walk. The adults who knew him, let him, knowing that with it being so close to the full moon, that he needed to vent before he hurt someone.

"We are sorry to hear that," Mirajane said. "Maybe Wendy could try to heal him, to see if that worked."

"We would be happy if you could do that," McGonagall said. "Maybe that will do something to Harry's sour mood. He has always been on the more negative side in his moods, but since the thing with Sirius, it has been worse than before."

"Sour mood?" Severus scoffed. "He has turned to be a downright pest! Doesn't come down to meals at all and has that blasted elf give him food. I am surprised that my godson comes down to the meals. And attempting to talk to him? You are more likely to get bit or hissed at!"

"I think I know who would be able to help him," Makarov said, stroking his moustache. "But they will first be here in a week. Until then, we should all try to get to know him." The last part was directed at his children who all nodded.

"Let's not think about that for now," Molly said. "You must all be hungry after the travel. Dinner isn't ready yet, but will be soon. So how about you go into the living room where I am sure all the children are waiting. It would be a good idea to socialize with them, since they will be the one helping with the tutoring. Come, I will show you."

Molly stood up and waited in the doorway until she was certain that everyone would follow. She followed them into the living room, which was by no means small, while not being too big. There were three couches and a couple of armchairs, which were all taken up by teenagers.

A common theme that they noticed was that a lot of the children had red hair. Or rather ginger in comparison to Erza's scarlet hair.

"These are the ones you will be staying with for the holiday," Molly started. "The two read heads in the chairs are my sons Fred and George. The blond one is Luna Lovegood. She is one of Harry's friends. The read heads on the couch are also my children, Ronald and Ginevra, but they prefer Ron and Ginny. And the brunet beside Ron is Hermione Granger." She stopped for a moment before looking at Luna. "Luna dear, has Mister Malfoy been down yet?"

"No Mrs Weasley," Luna answered in a dreamy voice. Lucy, Erza and Mirajane noticed how she had a far-away look in her eyes. Like she was looking trough them. "But Harry and he have been looking out for the Nargels all day." The brunet, Hermione, snorted and mumbled something, before going quiet when Luna glared at her.

"Well, thank you for letting me know dear," Molly said with a smile that was a bit forced. She then turned back to the mages. "I will leave you in their hands. They will also show you to your rooms. You have been split up and there are no changing rooms, as ordered by your guild Master. I will see you at dinner." And with that, she left.

Erza's POV:

When Mrs. Weasley left, I turned back to analyzing all of the people. It was obvious to see that there was some sort of rift between the people on the couch and the people in the chairs. From what I can tell, Hermione and Ronald are a couple, especially with the way Hermione is holding on to his arm. Ginevra seems to be in a bad mood, and when Harry was mentioned it worsened. Then there is Hermione and Luna. Hermione doesn't seem to like Luna, and I am pretty sure that Luna feels the same for Hermione. The twins, while being related to Ronald and Ginevra, seems to be alienated by them, given the reason to sit farthest away from them.

"So, you are the bodyguards that Dumbledore hired?" Ronald asked. I was a but offended, and I could see the other were too.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him, smacking him on his shoulder. "They aren't bodyguards. They have volunteered to go to another universe and help us in the war. They aren't bodyguards, they are comrades!" Ronald rolled his eyes at that, but stayed quiet. "I'm sorry about him. He only thinks with his stomach," Hermione explained embarrassed.

"It's fine," Mirajane answered, though I could see it was a bit forced. "It must be strange to have complete strangers, out of this world, invade your house."

"Oh, it isn't our house," Hermione said. "It is Sirius'. Though, with him in a coma, it is technically Harry's, since he is Sirius' heir."

Ronald mumbled something I couldn't hear, but Natsu reacted to it and asked: "Why would he do that?" I turned to Ronald and asked: "What did you say?"

"I just said, that I am wondering when he will throw us all out on the street," Ronald said defensively. "I mean, he isn't exactly the most social person. And he has already threatened to throw us out once. So why shouldn't he do it again?"

"We can worry about that when it happens," Laxus said. I was surprised he was even here. I would have thought that he would have stayed with Master Makarov in the kitchen. I looked at him and noticed how annoyed he seemed. 'Or maybe he got kicked out of the kitchen?' I would have to ask him that later. Laxus continued: "I for one would like to know how the tutoring is going to be done."

"We are all good in specific subjects, except Ron because he is an idiot," "Hey!" "so, we will help pair up and together with the adults we will help you go through all the years of knowledge you need in only a couple of months," Fred explained, with his twin nodding along.

"Will we be needed to do anything in exchange?" I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore was talking about you teaching us something, but we aren't sure what he meant by that," George answered, shrugging his shoulders lightly, with his twin mimicking. I nodded at that, before giving Laxus a look. We would need to talk to Makarov about this.

We all heard Molly yell from the kitchen, and while I wasn't sure what she yelled, I could guess what it was by Natsu's reaction alone. He sprinted from the living room into the kitchen, with Lucy hot on his heels yelling at him to slow down. I chuckled. 'I hope he doesn't eat all the foot.'

Third POV:

Dinner was nice. Everyone was chatting with each other. Asking questions about the culture in the different universes, and how one's magic worked. But all grew silent when a new person walked in, ten minutes late.

The Fairies hadn't seen him, but when Gray and Erza looked at him, they could remember him from the stairs. Or rather, his short blonde hair. He looked to around the age of Hermione and Ron. He had steel grey eyes and short blond hair, which was kept neat with the help of some form of hair potion. He was dressed in what seemed to be expensive clothes, if you compared it to the others sitting at the table. And from the look of his face, he did not want to be in the room.

"There you are Mister Malfoy," Molly said, "I was afraid that you would miss dinner. Do you know if Harry will be coming down?"

"He won't," Malfoy responded. He sat down and started to fill his plate with food. The fairies were looking at him, expecting him to introduce himself. In the end, Molly did the introduction.

"This is Draco Malfoy. A close friend of Harry's," she explained to them. "He isn't very talkative, but don't be afraid to approach him if you need anything. That reminds me. Will Harry be needing to get some food soon?"

"Kreacher gave him some already."

Silence reined the kitchen until Draco stood up and walked out of the kitchen. When he was out of the door, Natsu broke the silence.

"I don't like him. He smells funny."

"What you are smelling is probably the potions he uses for his hair," Remus explained. "As a werewolf, I can smell it too. And while it isn't exactly pleasant, you get used to it."

"I doubt it. Besides, what's with the name Draco? Didn't seem like a dragon to me," Natsu said, looking bored.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Lucy said, before exclaiming: "Wait! Is he named after the constellation Draco?"

"He is," Severus answered. "As much as I loath to admit it, Draco is Sirius' second cousin, through his mother. The Black family have always had a tradition of naming their children after constellations. And when Draco was born, his mother, Narcissa, decided to continue the tradition, since there wasn't any tradition on his father's side." Lucy nodded at that.

"Well, since dinner is done, I think it is time you get shown your rooms," Molly said, to make sure no awkward silence fell on the room. "Hermione, would you please escort Lucy, Erza, Windy and Carla to their room? Ginny and Luna, you will take Evergreen, Lisanna, Levi and Mirajane. Fred and George, you can take Natsu, Happy, Gray, Gajeel and Pantherlily. And Ron, please show Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Romeo to their room."

"I WILL NOT ROOM WITH HIM!" Natsu, Gajeel and Gray yelled at the same time, pointing at each other.

"I am sorry, but this is how it has to be," Molly said looking at them sternly. "And no switching!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray saluted at her, before following the twins.

 **Author note:**

 **So, this is the first chapter of the next two months. I don't know how many chapters I will have time to write, but we will see.**

 **As I said, I am hoping to be able to publish the next chapter this weekend. Don't know if it will happen, but we will see.**

 **Another thing is that someone commented that they didn't want Wendy and Romeo to end together. I want to know if all of you feel the same way. So, if you could comment that on this chapter, I would be happy. Because then I will think about it while I write this story.**

 **Have a nice Monday!**

 **~Little S**


	5. Chapter 3

**Started writing this when I should be at a Workshop or doing homework. Don't be like me, do your work.**

 **Also, because I fell down the stairs at the school Friday and sprained my knee, I didn't get to finish this chapter, until today. I have been using the entire weekend trying to figure out how to go to and from school and how to walk around the school. My school has six different building (not counting the boarding school, which has three to five buildings itself I think) and each building has at least three floors. And the elevators are placed very weirdly. So just getting that in order, was so difficult.**

 **But today I had time enough to finish this thing.**

 **I know that things are kind of slow in the story, but when all the character are here, the summer will be going much quicker.**

 **But I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 _Written: 11_ _th_ _of September - 18th of Spetember 2018_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. The credits go to the respected owners.

Third POV:

The night had been… interesting to say the least. One of the boy's room had been causing a ruckus (I don't think it needs to be said which one), and it had been so loud, that Remus had ended up casting a silencer on the room. So, when three sleepy mages and two exceeds walked into the kitchen for breakfast the following morning, none of the fairies was surprised.

"I swear to god, that if this happens again tonight, I will start with freezing your toes of your body, before starting freezing other more… precious body parts," Gray grumbled while glaring at Natsu and Gajeel. And for once, Natsu actually felt fear when it came to Gray.

"I have to ask," Lisanna said. "Why can't we change roommates? Having those three share a room is asking for this house to be destroyed." Lucy nodded along beside her.

"It wasn't decided by us," Remus said. For once, he was up before Molly. But to be fair, Molly wasn't even in the house. "It was your master who gave us the list, while you were meeting your tutors. He told us that by no exception should we let you change roommates. Said something about friendship and family and the like."

The fairies sweat dropped at that. 'That stupid old man' they all thought.

"Where is Master?" Erza asked.

"He went back to your world so that he will be able to help the two men coming last out of all of you," Remus answered. "So, he will be back with them. Lessons will also first begin when he comes back. That should give you more time to settle down and get used to this world."

"Would it be okay for us to ask you some questions?" Wendy asked. Remus smiled.

"Of course. Just be understanding if I can't answer it," Remus answered. They all nodded.

"You said you were a werewolf. What exactly does it mean?" Freed asked.

"Just as it sounds," Remus answered. "Like the fairytales that you might have in your world, I turn into a wolf on the full moon. I am highly dangerous when I transform. And the week up to the full moon, I might not be in the best of moods and might get aggressive. An added bonus, while also being a hindrance, is that my senses are heightened, including my sense of smell."

"Are there more…" Lucy started but didn't know how to continue.

"Are there more creatures like me?" Remus asked with a smile. Lucy nodded nervously. "Don't worry about offending me. Anything other than being called mindless monster is safe. And yes, there is. We have goblins, vampires, veelas and more."

"What is the magic I can feel from this house?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah. It has been driven me crazy since I got here," Gray commented.

"Not to mention the power coming from the third floor," Bickslow said.

"The house is magical in every way and hidden with magic, so that muggles, non-magical people, won't see it," Remus answered. "As for the power on the third floor, you are probably feeling Harry meditate. As the owner of the house at the moment, he has to make sure that the magic used is in place, and the easiest way to do that is through meditating. We used to use a spell called the Fidelius Charm. But when owner whip was moved to Harry, he decided to use something else, since he knows first hand what happens if the wrong person knows the location."

"So, the power we are feeling from the third floor is also the power of the house, just flowing through him?" Lisanna asked confused. Remus shook his head.

"No, it is Harry's magic. It is his magic flowing through the house, checking for weaknesses," Remus answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if his magic is checking you out too since he really hasn't seen us."

"He has," Erza said. They all turned to her. "Remember I asked who the people at the stairs were yesterday. And that one of them was Harry. Gray and I saw him and Draco just before they left. And from what I can guess, he must have been there since we arrived."

"We really failed that boy," Remus sighed. "I told them not to leave him with those people. But there was no other choice."

"What do you mean?" Natsu demanded. While some people might call him thick, he knew to trust his instincts, and what his instincts told him right now, was not good.

Remus shook his head. "It is not my place to tell. But I doubt you will hear it from him either. Just know that we are all partly to blame for how he is now. The only one with an excuse was… is Sirius. But as you know, he is no help right now."

"That reminds me," Wendy started, hoping to end a sombre conversation. "When would you like for me to take a look at him? I would love to help anywhere I can!"

"And we very much appreciate that," Remus smiled gently. "But Dumbledore needs to talk to Madame Pomfrey about that. While our magic originates from your world, it has changed to match this world. We wouldn't want the mixing of the two different magics to hurt Sirius even more. But when he has an idea of how it will impact him, he will come back to you." Wendy nodded.

"Before I forget," Remus said. "You Master told me to tell you that the next group will be here after dinner and that you should be prepared to greet them. Other than that, you have the whole day free to get settled in more. Also," he said, his gentle attitude becoming strict and cold. "Do not wander into other rooms than what you have been shown. This house has for years been tainted by dark magic. There is a reason why the family has the name Black. So, if you sense something foreboding in one of the rooms, do not enter. We will not be blamed for you being foolish." The only thing they could do after hearing that was nod.

The rest of the day for them went by spending time in their rooms. Around three pm, they were all in one room chatting and playing card games. But that stopped when suddenly Erza and Gray jumped up and ran out of the door.

Gray POV:

I feel it. It is so strong. And recognizable.

I jumped up and ran out of the door, hearing someone running right behind me. 'It is probably Erza.' When Erza and I saw him yesterday, we got a small feel of his magical signature. Not much, but enough to be able to recognize it.

Harry has left his room.

I know we were told he was recluse and didn't like talking to people other than a few. I know he has the power to remove us from this house, and push us into a world and culture we have never been in before. But I have to see him fully. If only once.

Black hair. That is what I saw yesterday. As black as the night. I need to know more. I am too curious for my own good and I know that. But while curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back.

The room we had been in had been on the second floor, so I only had to run down to the stairs, when I saw him.

His was at the bottom of the stairs, with his body turned towards the stairs. Any person going down the stairs would not turn towards the stairs. He was not on his way up, as he had his hands in his pockets. And while we might have made a lot of noise, I doubt, from what we have been told, that he would care. That means…

He _felt_ us.

I shouldn't be surprised. He has already felt us with our magic, seizing us up. But I thought he could only do that when he was meditating. Is he really that powerful, to be able to do that in his normal state? Does that mean he doesn't push as much of his power into the house as we thought?

"Hello," Erza said from beside me. "My name is Erza Scarlet, mage of Fairy Tail. It's an honour to be in your house."

"I know who you are," he answered in a soft voice, his emerald eyes flashing with something unknown. "I knew who you were the moment you entered this house. Your magic told me all I need to know at the moment."

"I'm surprised," I said. "I was expecting to see someone who looked a bit more intimidating. Especially with all of this magic flowing around the house because of you. But you look like a wind could push you over." And I am not kidding. From what I can see, in those clothes, he looks very thin. Maybe he does has muscle, just more subtle?

Harry's face remained cold as stone, only his eyes showing anything. But it was impossible for me to decipher what that was. "Life is full of surprises. Now, I have gotten what I came from. For now, I hope your stay in the house is enjoyable."

And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

I turned to Erza, raising an eyebrow. "What did you get out of that conversation."

"He knew we would come," Erza said. "He knew we would come to see him. But what he got out of this, I don't know." I nodded at that.

We stood in silence until Erza broke it.

"Let's not tell the others of this just yet. Something feels off. Let's play our cards closely at the moment. We will tell them when we know more." I nodded and with that, we walked back into the room we came from.

 **Author note:**

 **Next chapter, a ton of people will be introduced. Don't know when the next chapter will be written, but either this weekend or sometime next week, I hope.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a nice day!**

 **~Little S**


	6. Chapter 4

**To whoever wrote as a Guest and commented: "This book is on Wattpad." Good observation skills. Yes, the story is also on Wattpad, under MY NAME (Or rather the name I use on online story writing sites) AND it says in the explanation chapter on that story at that site, that it comes from here, and that it is me writing it. I don't know if you meant to comment that just to clarify, or if you were accusing me. But now I have clarified, so I would like if no other such comments appear.**

 **The thing that annoys me about that comment, was that they only looked at the first chapter here before writing it. And I get that if they have already read it on Wattpad. But because of that, I have to write this message on two websites.**

 **SO PLEASE! When you see these notes before the story itself,** **READ THEM** **. I DO NOT want to be reported or something for writing my stories, because people don't read the information given to them and therefore just make assumptions.**

 **Enjoy the story**

Third POV:

A week passed since the Fairies came to Grimmauld Place.

Since then, two people joined them. Jellal and Meredy. And that had been a bit awkward for everyone witnessing the reunion of Jellal and Erza.

 _Flashback:_

 _It had been after dinner and the Fairies were all waiting for Jellal and Meredy. Of course, some of them were more excited than the others._

 _Erza had not been able to sit still since the meeting with Harry. Both because of him being an almost completely unknown, personality wise. But also, because she was nervous about seeing Jellal again. Their relationship is so complex and confusing. And while she wishes it could be simple, she knew that would probably never happen._

 _So, when the shift in the wards around Grimmauld place was felt, she didn't know what to do. Should she get up and meet him at the door? Or should she wait for him to greet her, to see how they would interact this time?_

 _'_ _I wish I could just show him how I feel,' Erza thought while debating with herself. 'I wish I could go out to him, hug him for dear life, now that I'm not wearing any armour, and tell him I missed him. But he will just reject me, because of his hate for himself.' After thinking that, Erza decided to be the one to take the first step. It would be a small one, and she might have to step back, before even having finished taking the step. But if no one did it, they would both be standing still, not getting closer to each other._

 _Erza walked to the door, a few meters behind from Remus. He would open the door, and she would be ready to get Jellal and Meredy._

 _Remus opened the door and the first to step in was Meredy. She looked around in wonder, briefly saying 'hello' to Remus, before setting her eyes on Erza. She quickly smiled and launched into her arms._

 _"_ _Erza!" She exclaimed. "It is so good to see you!" She then leaned in and whispered in her ears: "And while he might not have shown it much, I know Jellal missed you too."_

 _Erza smiled with a small blush. "It is good to see you too Meredy. I hope you are doing better after everything with Ultear."_

 _Meredy smiled sadly. "I don't think I will ever be completely okay. But it is getting better. With us being here, we will have something to distract ourselves from."_

 _Erza nodded, before being distracted by the noise of Remus greeting someone._

 _"_ _Thank you for having us here, Mr Lupin," Jellal answered Remus. He then looked past him and saw Erza talking to Meredy. She was wearing her normal blue skirt, with the armless dress-shirt she normally wears under her armour. Jellal wondered where her armour was. 'Probably left it off, to not look too much out of place in this world.' He couldn't help but think she looked cute. Like she did when they were children. Of course, cute in a more mature way._

 _While he was looking her up and down, so was she doing it to him. Erza hadn't seen him this casual since the Tower of Heaven when they were children. And that was in rags. The was wearing tight jeans and a dress shirt. No accessories, except for a necklace, that was hidden underneath his shirt, to the point where you could only see the chain around his neck. He looked nice, all casual._

 _"_ _Hello Jellal," Erza greeted, stepping away from Meredy to see what he would do, with what little she had given him. This was half of the small step. What he did next would decide whether the step should be completed, or taken back._

 _"_ _Hello Erza," He said with a small smile. But other than that, he did nothing. And Erza knew that for now, everything would remain professional. The step was taken back. She turned her back to them and saw that the rest of the Fairies had been at the kitchen entrance, seeing the entirety of the thing._

 _"_ _We will explain everything we know in the kitchen," she told Jellal and Meredy over her shoulder while walking to the kitchen, with her head raised high. She could see the pity in Lucy and Mirajane's eyes. What she missed, was Meredy swatting Jellal on his shoulder._

 _End of Flashback_

Not a lot of things had happened other than that. Jellal used most of his time talking to the order members going in and out of the house, while most of the Fairies interacted with the people who would teach them and maybe be their classmates at Hogwarts.

But today, the people from Sabertooth would be coming. And while Master Makarov hadn't said who it was, the Fairies were pretty sure they knew at least who two out of the three would be.

"I bet you it is Sting and Rogue," Natsu grumbled.

"I am curious to see how Ryos has changed since the whole mess with the Eclipse Gate," Gajeel mumbled.

"Why do you call him by that?" Levi asked him.

"That is the name I knew him by, when he was a kid," Gajeel shrugged. "I see no reason why I shouldn't call him that. Him being annoyed by it just gives me more reason to do it."

"I thought you liked him now," Levi said confused. Gajeel chuckled.

"I do," He said. "But he still needs to pay for giving me all of those punches in the games. I might have won, but he got some good punches in while he could." Levi sighed at that.

"You boys never change." Gajeel just continued chuckling.

"I don't like it," Gray commented. "We might have fought with them against the dragons. But remember, it was Rogue's future self that was the cause of that. And while I know Rogue isn't his future self YET, we never know when he will be." Natsu flinched slightly at that part. He remembers what Future Rogue had told him before he disappeared. He knows when Rogue will kill Sting and become his future self. But with them being in this new world, he is hoping that that will never happen.

There is a knock on the door, and they all feel the shift in the wards like they did a week ago. They have arrived.

They heard the door being opened, and Remus greeting the newcomers. They also heard someone coming down the stairs, and Erza and Gray felt the energy that had felt a week ago. 'Huh, seems like he got curious,' Gray thought. It could only be Harry, seeing as all the other people were either in the kitchen (the adults) or in the living room with them (the kids).

From what they could hear from the newcomers, it was two males, not surprisingly. What was surprising, was the female voice which was also heard.

The newcomers finally walked into the living room. It was Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney and…

"Yukino!" Lucy squealed, running over to her and hugging her for dear life. Yukino just giggled and hugged her back. Yukino Agria, who used to be a former Sabertooth mage, but seemed to now be a part of the guild once again.

"I thought you were going to stay in the capital, guarding the princess," Lisanna commented.

"I got convinced by my new master to join once again," Yukino giggled, while Sting blushed slightly. The others noticed Sting's posture and gabbed at him.

"Wait, what!" Natsu exclaimed. "How can this giant light bulb be the guild master of the second strongest guild in all of Fiore?"

"Watch it matchstick!" Sting said, getting all into Natsu's face.

"Don't fight, you guys!" Lucy yelled. "I don't think Harry would appreciate you destroying his house! I don't want an angry mage killing me for something you did!"

"I highly doubt whoever you are talking about could do that," Sting said confidently. "Right Rogue? Rogue?"

Sting turned to where Rogue had stood, but only saw a shadow on the floor moving with great speed out of the living room and towards the stairs. Everyone from the living room quickly left the room to follow Rogue and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

On top of the stairs stood Rogue, in front of what everyone presumed to be Harry. When they saw him, everyone gasped, except for Harry's closes friends and Erza and Gray.

Standing so close to each other, people couldn't help but notice how alike they looked. The same hair colour, the same pale complexion. The face structure was almost the same. The height, body structure and eyes being some of the few noticeable differences.

Rogue broke the silence.

"What is wrong with you?"

 **Author note:**

 **Sorry for being so serious in the beginning. It just annoyed me so much that someone would do that.**

 **But to better things, at least for this fanfiction.**

 **The story in the writing schedule, which has taken up a lot of space (Two Different Worlds) will no longer be in the schedule. I have lost motivation to write on it any longer since I just don't see it going anywhere. My friend might still write on it, but other than that, it might have been abandoned for good. This means, that I will be writing on this and one other story on two months intervals, which should make you happy!**

 **Other than that, I just want to ask you all to follow me on Instagram. I post pictures of my daily life, drawings and post about updates on stories. I am starting to do that, instead of using the Facebook page. My name is** **lllittlesll** **and I would appreciate you guys following me.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Little S**


	7. Chapter 5

**Because I am publishing another chapter the day after already publishing one, you might not get another chapter in the coming week. I have a lot of tests coming up and assignments, so I have to focus on them. Hope you don't mind**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Last chapter:_

 _Standing so close to each other, people couldn't help but notice how alike they looked. The same hair colour, the same pale complexion. The face structure was almost the same. The height, body structure and eyes being some of the few noticeable differences._

 _Rogue broke the silence._

 _"_ _What is wrong with you?"_

 _Present time:_

Rogue POV:

When I agreed to take this job, I had not been prepared for this to happen.

The house was doused in dark magic. Not evil per say, just dark in nature. It can almost be compared to dark chocolate, with its rich flavour. Stepping into the house, I could feel my magic wanting to come out and explore.

Being introduced to the Fairies we would be working with, did nothing to distract me as I had hoped. But I was glad to see Yukino shine under the positive attention she was given from the other Celestial mage. And seeing their reaction to Sting being the new guild master of Sabertooth was pretty amusing.

But then I felt it. The rich, dark magic I had felt in the air, seemed to longer come from the house. Yes, the house was doused in dark magic, but most of it wasn't coming from the house. It was coming from someone in the house. A person. And they were close.

No longer able to stop myself, I let my magic take control.

Turning into my shadow self, I let my magic guide me toward that delicious magic source. Surprisingly it was only a few meters away from where the room I had just been in. While being close, I didn't think they were that close.

I emerged in front of the person and was hit full force with the feeling of their magic. While being rich with dark magic, I could now feel the underlying light magic hiding. This magic had an almost drugging effect to it. It made me on edge in an almost euphoria of pleasure, while the light underneath soothed my worries.

It was first when I heard a quick intake of breath that I focused on the person holding this power.

He's short, or shorter than I am. He is also on the thin side, but that might be cloths hiding his true muscle. He had black hair, the same black as my own, with his being slightly longer than mine. That doesn't surprise me, as I am first now starting to grow it out. Just not too long, I don' want to look like… _him_. He has eyes greener than anything I had ever seen, and they seem to glow a bit as if his magic is seeping through. His skin is as pale as mine but has no scars to show, as mine does.

His clothes seem to be made of some of the finest material. And while I have only been in this world for not even an hour, I can guess it wasn't cheap. He seems to be caring himself as if he knows that he is important, while also still being a bit of humble. At least humbler than Sting is on his best days.

But his face. On top of those gorgeous eyes, in the middle of his forehead, lay a scar. And I can practically see the scar oozing with black filth. Black magic. _Evil_ magic. Leeching on the power this boy caries.

"What is wrong with you?" I have to know. I don't care about the people watching us. All that matters are knowing what that _thing_ inside the scar is. And how to get rid of it.

"I believe that is kind of a rude thing to ask the person allowing you to stay in his house," the boy said, looking calm. The only reason I know he is shocked is his eyes and the fact that had been close to gasping when I had appeared. I quickly changed strategy.

"My apologies," I start, getting back into my cold mask, which I hadn't noticed had slipped. "My name is Rogue Cheney. I am a shadow dragon slayer, and therefore a dark mage. And I can feel something in that scar of yours."

"Still, you shouldn't ask something of someone you don't know," the boy said coldly. "But I will forgive you this time around. And my name is Harry Potter. The owner of this house at the moment. I hope you enjoy your stay here." And with that, he started walking away. But then he paused, just before walking into a room, I can only assume is his room. "Whatever is wrong with my scar is my business. And could you be a dear and send Draco up here?" And with that. The door closed behind him.

I turn around and see a blond boy already walking up the stairs. 'This must be Draco', I think to myself. I see all the others gaping up at me.

Third POV:

Everyone couldn't believe what they had just seen. The Fairies couldn't help but think about all the things the adults and the teenagers had been telling them. Harry hated socializing with anyone. And to shock him the way Rogue had done, seemed like a one-way ticket to the afterlife to them. But seeing him standing there casual, only seeming slightly annoyed at Rogue was not something they had expected.

Erza and Gray weren't as shocked as the others since they had already had one conversation with him. But he had known that they had been approaching. Rogue's magic. When in shadow form, made it almost impossible for anyone to sense him. And Harry had been shocked, so even with him being powerful, he hadn't been able to sense him. That Rogue hadn't been fried or something surprised them.

Then there were the teenagers, who had known Harry since their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ronald and Ginny knew what could happen if you annoyed him. Ronald had been in the hospital win many times with minor injuries, because of him annoying Harry. And it could never be traced back to Harry since he was good at hiding evidence. He didn't want to be expelled after all. And while he couldn't do server things while at school, he now had all of the opportunities in the world to do it in his own house. So why had he let Rogue go that easily? Ginny felt a bit jealous. She had been hexed with a witch's nose once because she came too close to him, and there was this unknown male only getting a warning? It was not fair!

Harry's friends were also shocked. Well, except for Luna. She stood smiling. 'It is all finally starting,' she thought. 'The stars are finally aligning and we will all fulfil our destinies.' She then looked over at the Fairies. 'Or for some of us, only part of our destinies.' Fred and George were kind of disappointed. They had hoped for an opportunity to prank someone, with a legitimate reason. For while Harry loved their pranks, and was one of the small things that made him smile real smiles, he also knew what destruction it could cause, and he didn't want the house to be damaged unless he had allowed for it to happen. Oh well, they would have to wait for another opportunity.

"Let's go into the kitchen," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Mrs Weasley has made pudding for dessert."

The rest of the night was spent in relative silence. The only noteworthy thing happening, was Draco coming back down from Harry's room looking annoyed and a bit tired. He was only there to pick up two plates of pudding, before going back up to his and Harry's room. And of course, the small fights between Natsu and Sting, together with the glaring matches between an annoyed Rogue and Gajeel, who kept calling him Ryos.

When it became time for bed, Sting and Rogue were given their own room. Makarov had seen reason, in the fact that mixing Fairies and Sabers wouldn't go well, no matter how they had fought together not even two weeks ago. The Fairies were a little annoyed since they were about four people to a room, while they got to have a big room for themselves. But they weren't willing to share with the Sabers, so they would just have to deal with it. Yukino would be sleeping with Lucy and CO. seeing as she was the only girl from Sabertooth. It also helped that everyone liked her.

The next morning, everyone was up early and looking their best. Makarov had not specified who the last two people were, and while he had seemed nervous about the last two people when he had talked to the Fairies about them, they all assumed that they must be someone important. Maybe some from the magical counsel?

When Makarov finally came through the door, he quickly closed it behind him. He looked sternly at all the 'children', as he sees them as.

"Now, children," he starts. "I know that I am asking a lot of you when I ask you to work together with these two. But we need all the power we can get, and it took me a lot of favours and connections to get these two here. So, I ask you to treat them as you would any other comrade. Or at least better than you would if I had not asked you this."

Without giving them any time to think about his words, he opened the door.

Midnight and Cobra walked through the door, looking smug.

And chaos ensued.

 **Author note:**

 **I know it is going kind of fast, but I am hoping to get into their training and getting them to Hogwarts before the end of October so that we will be a good way into the story, before I have to wait four months before writing on this again.**

 **Also, I was looking through some of the earlier comments, about certain pairings. I have already asked about if you want Romeo x Wendy, but someone was also asking about NOT doing Lucy x Natsu. And I have been thinking about it and decided that Nalu will not be a pairing in this story. There is Nali in this story (Natsu x Lisanna for those who doesn't know the pairing name), but it won't really be written out, so just know this for a fact.**

 **Other than that, I hope you have a nice week, and I will see you all in about a week.**

 **~Little S**


	8. Chapter 6

**Someone asked last week, which arch in the Fairy Tail story, this story is taking place in. I can't remember if I mentioned it, so I will just mention it now, so people know. This arc is taking place** **RIGHT AFTER** **the GMG arc. Which means everything that happened after they left the capital, has not happened yet, or might never happen.**

 **Another thing I will mention is more personal, so if you don't care and just want to read the chapter, ignore the next paragraph and start reading the chapter.**

 **I have been having a rough few weeks, and while I have been trying to make sure it doesn't affect me uploading chapters for you guys, I can't guarantee that it might not in the future. The good thing is, that because of it being October, I will probably be in a relatively good mood, as I love Halloween and it is soon my birthday. But if I suddenly don't upload a week and I haven't told you that it wouldn't happen, please bear with me. Don't start writing to me about updating, as it will do more bad than good. Just trust me in the fact that I am trying to work with my problems. Thank you for listening.**

 **Enough with that! Enjoy the chapter!**

 _Last chapter:_

 _"_ _Now, children," he starts. "I know that I am asking a lot of you when I ask you to work together with these two. But we need all the power we can get, and it took me a lot of favours and connections to get these two here. So, I ask you to treat them as you would any other comrade. Or at least better than you would if I had not asked you this."_

 _Without giving them any time to think about his words, he opened the door._

 _Midnight and Cobra walked through the door, looking smug._

 _And chaos ensued._

 _Present time:_

Third POV:

Before anyone had time to comprehend what was happening, Erza had a sword pointed at Midnight and Cobra's throats. Even Cobra looked shocked, showing that he hadn't heard it coming from Erza's thoughts. Natsu started charging up his magic, readying himself to launch an attack on the two Dark Guild mages, while Lucy starred in slight fear. She remembered what had been done to her, by the orders of Midnight, known that time as Brain II. She could never forget that, and while being known as the forgiving Fairy of Fairy Tail, she didn't know if she could ever forgive him for what he did.

Jellal looked at the two Dark mages and could only feel sorrow. In his eyes, he did this to them. It didn't matter that he had been controlled, had been possessed at the time. He had made them into the people they were today. He could have saved them, but he made them stay in that cursed Tower of Heaven. Meredy saw the sorrow in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sad smile.

Nothing really happened, other than Cobra snorting, when he heard Natsu's thought about _'Wanting to punch that bastard to hard in his face, that he would break his neck.'_ After that snort, hell broke loose.

Natsu started charging at Cobra, with Laxus and Gray trying and slowly failing to hold him back. Lucy readied her keys, in case she needed to defend herself, while Jellal tried to convince Erza to remove the swords. Gajeel would have charged, wasn't he fighting through a rune barrier, that had quickly been put up by Freed. Said Rune Mage was trying to put one around Natsu, but he was moving too much for him to be able to set a proper barrier. Lisanna, Levi and Evergreen were yelling at the Dark Mages, with Mirajane trying to calm them down, unsuccessfully. Wendy was hiding behind Lucy, crying silently while remembering the way she was forced to use her powers for evil, by these two together with their Guildmates. Romeo was trying to console her, but because he didn't know what was wrong, it wasn't working. The Sabertooth Mages didn't know the Dark Mages enough to be wary of them. No, they were wary of the situation, making them tense. They weren't helping, but they were preparing to fight if they got attacked. And they thought their welcome was uncomfortable.

The wizards who had been waiting silently in the living room, out of respect for their guests, were now standing in the entry to the living room, looking on with curiosity and fear. Harry and Draco were looking on from the bannister on the second floor. Draco looked annoyed by all the noise, while Harry just looked mildly amused.

"SILENCE!" Makarov yelled, enlarging his hand and squashing Natsu, prompting the others to stop. Freed removed the rune barrier around Gajeel, seeing that he also had stopped and was looking at Makarov nervously. "I know a lot of you hate them, and for good reason," At this, he looked at Lucy, Erza and Wendy. Erza's brow twitched, Wendy looked down and Lucy winched while looking to the side. "But as I said, for this mission not to fail, we need all the power we can get. So, therefore, I have to do something I have never done to any of you before. I not asking anymore. I am ORDERING you all to forget your animosity for these two people, while we are in this universe. They will be your comrades and you will, therefore, treat them as comrades. I am not telling you to be their friends, for that would be too much to expect from you. But I will have no fighting amongst yourself, while we are here. Understood?" Everyone nodded, some more reluctantly than others. "Good! Now," Makarov turned his head up to the second floor, meeting still amused eyes. "I believe I have yet to greet myself to one last person."

Makarov walked up the stairs, standing in front of Harry. He then held out his hand. "Hello, young lad. My name is Makarov Dreyar. Third, fifth and seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail. I thank you for letting us stay in your home for the time being. And I apologize for any disturbance we may have or will cause."

Harry took his hand and shook it with a small smile. "It is nice to meet you Master Makarov. I am very impressed with you accomplishes. You magic really shines through, despite your age I might say, excuse me if it sounds rude. I hope you enjoy your stay, and please feel home. As long as you don't destroy anything, I will not be offended." Makarov nodded with a smile at the young man and walked down the stairs to his flabbergast children and allies. He grinned at them, before walking into the kitchen, ready to eat some breakfast.

The next day, the mages were once again up bright an early. Today, their lessons would start and they didn't really know what to expect.

Remus came into the kitchen, whilst they were eating and told them to follow him to the third floor. Harry's floor, as it was called by the Golden Trio (Hermine, Ronald and Ginny). To their surprise, they were led into a library which looked bigger than the entirety of the house. Lucy and Levi noticed quickly how some of the books were bound in chains and lock, while seemingly struggling to get free. Others were making sounds like groans, moans, cooing and hissing. The Dragonslayers noticed the smell from the books. They all seemed very old. Of course, they looked old two, but while they looked to be maybe a hundred years old, they smelled to be over a thousand.

"This is the Black library," Remus introduced. "It is the second biggest collection of books in the wizarding world, only trumped by the founder's private library, which we have long since lost the location of. As you might have noticed, some of the books are bound. Do not, under any circumstances, open those books. Only the Lord or stand-in Lord of House Black can open those, without there being consequences. And before you get any ideas, opening some of these books could kill you," he said, looking at Natsu who had been slowly moving towards a bound book on a table. He jumped away from it, scratching his neck nervously.

"In a moment your tutors will be here. While this is a new style of magic for you, you should theoretically be able to learn all of this relatively easily. But it will probably will easier for those of you, who use Holder magic since we wizards use wands to channel our magic, with only the either highly trained or powerful can use wandless magic, or what you would probably call Caster magic. Miss Granger will explain it more in depth when she arrives with the other."

After saying that, the door opened and the teens pilled in, with arms full of books and other stuff. Remus took out his wand and waved it, making all the books and equipment move out of their arms. The teens looked shocked for a moment, before looking at Remus sheepishly.

"Did you forget you have three people in your group, who can do magic outside of school?" Remus asked, looking at Charlie, Fred and George. All three smiled innocently at him.

"And why should we let all of them just be lazy, while we do all the work?" Charlie asked. Remus chuckled at that and placed all of the items on tables all around the library before turning to Hermione.

"Are you ready to take over from here?" He asked, in which she nodded. "Alright," he turned to the mages. "I will leave you in her very capable hands. I will be one of your instructors when you start doing the actual spellcasting." And with that, he left the library.

Hermione took a deep breath, before turning to look at the mages.

"Okay. You guys will be learning the magic you missed. Miss Marvell and Mister Conbolt will be entering the third year, which means you only have two years of magic to catch up on. This will still be hard. As for the rest of you. You will all be joining the seventh year with Ronal, Draco, Harry and me," she said.

"The subjects you will be learning are History of Magic, Arithmancy, Potions, Charms, Ancient Runes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and DADA. Miss Marvell and Mister Conbolt will only be learning History of Magic, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and DADA, as the other classes are electives they will start on in the school year," she paused to see if everyone was following, before continuing.

"I will be your tutor in History of Magic and Arithmancy. I will also be your tutor in Transfiguration together with Ronald. Other than that, he will be your tutor in Care of Magical Creatures together with his elder brother Charlie. Fred and George will be your tutors in Potions, together with Draco, who will also be your tutor in DADA. Harry might become you tutor in that if we can… convince him…" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Luna will be your tutor in Ancient Runes, Divination and Charms, where Ginny will be helping her in Charms. And as Professor Lupin told you, he will be here for when we start practising spellcasting, especially in DADA, since a lot of offensive spells will be taught there. Any questions?"

"A thousand hands raised, with Natsu shaking his frantically in the air. He looked very confused. Hermione sighed while thinking:

'This is going to be a _very_ long day…'

 **Author note:** **IMPORTANT!**

 **At** **the beginning of 2019, I will be writing on 'It Could Have Been True.' And since I will also have been writing on it in December, I am hoping to be able to finish it before March. And when I finish it, I will have to start on one or maybe two new fanfictions.**

 **I have decided that I want to give you guys a chance to be in on the decision of what I should write next. Therefore, I have made a poll on my profile. In the poll, there are eight different options, where you will be able to vote on two options. In the end, the decision will be mine, but I might be influenced by what I can see is the more popular options. These stories are all stories I have been wanting to write for some time, but haven't since I want to finish with the ones I am writing on now.**

 **On my profile, there are also descriptions of the different story options. That way, you will have an idea of what you are voting on.**

 **So, if you want to be able to influence what I am writing next, please vote or else I will choose myself.**

 **Have a nice week!**

 **~Little S**


	9. AN: Big problem For you guys and me

This is a very sombre update.

As many of you have heard of, there is a 'hate' group on here on FFNet at the moment, who are called 'Critics United'.

I have lately noticed a lot of the very popular authors on this site talking about it, with people moving over to other platforms as a way to escape this situation. A reason for this (for what I have heard) is because of the group also hacking profiles.

I don't care about haters. I don't care when people say negative stuff about my stories, because I always look at the positives. But a thing that absolutely terrifies me, is the possibility of getting hacked.

My plan for November was to do Nanowrimo, but with my current mental state, I don't think that will be possible. It will stress me out too much, and with this new situation popping up, I won't be able to relax my mind.

Therefore, I am now in the biggest dilemma ever.

Last New Year's, I got an AO3 account, also known as Archive of our Own. I started reading some stories there, since some stories I followed, couldn't show certain content because of the rating system on this site. It was never my intention to write anything on AO3 since I mainly used this site and Quotev. And as some of you know, I am also using WattPad now.

But because of the arising situation, I am debating on moving everything on here to AO3, and then in a way swap this site with that site. And just the thought of that is devastating to me since I was first introduced to fanfiction on this specific website in 2012. But how can I safely write on this site, knowing that should one in that group take an interest in me, I could get harassed, bullied, threatened and in the end hacked? And the threat part isn't written just to be dramatic. Some of the people who have permanently moved to AO3 have told how they were given death threats from this group.

The point I am trying to get to is that in November, instead of doing Nanowrimo, I might move everything from here to AO3. I haven't decided if I should let everything on here stay. I haven't decided if I should still upload here. And here is why I haven't decided on that yet:

1\. While I would hate deleting everything, for the people who don't use the other websites, it is very bothersome to have to update on four different sites, where they each have their own A/N's and polls and stuff. But if I delete them, I am letting the group win. I will be doing what they want me to do, and I hate knowing that.

2\. As said before, uploading the same thing on four sites is bothersome. And with everything going on here, I don't know if it is even worth it.

The bottom line of all of this is that it is no longer 'safe' to use this website. At least not like it used to be.

And to the managers of FFNet. Get involved. By not doing anything, or doing things way to slow, you will be losing users to more secure sites like AO3. It is already happening and the end result will be, that this site becomes known for its lacking of security. Because this site is brilliant and easy to use. But even if the site is user-friendly, no one wants to use something, that while it looks good, it is broken on the inside. So get involved and fix this problem before it is too late to fix.

~Little S


	10. STORY DISCONTINUED UNTIL REWRITTEN

You guys know what this is about. If you don't, read the chapter title and it is pretty cut and dry.

I am putting this story on a hiatus, or rather as I like to put it, a discontinued state. At least until I can rewrite it.

The reasons for this are the following:

1\. I am not happy with where this story is going.

I have had a pretty good picture of how the story should start, how it should feel when you read it, and how the story would end. And I think I kind of got how it should start right. But the last few chapters I wrote and published pushed the story into a direction it shouldn't have gone. And this brings me to the next reason.

2\. Harry, as the main character, isn't acting as he should be in the intended story.

The way Harry is acting now isn't really the way he should be acting, and the way he is described to be like at the beginning of the story. He is kind of acting like a manipulative Tom Riddle would have when he was a teen. And that isn't how Harry is supposed to act. Yes, I want a parallel to Tom, but I want to show that he is just hurting from his childhood and that that plus years as a Slytherin has taught him that the way to survive in this world, is to hide and never show your emotions. And with the way he is right now, to suddenly make him that way, would be bad storytelling.

3\. No motivation to continue.

So, why aren't I just rewriting it, when it comes to March and I have to write on this anyway? Well, let me tell you. I don't have time, nor patience in my head to do that. I am under a lot of pressure right now. School has started up again, I am on a strict diet, my dad is very sick and seems to be getting worse, and to top it off, I am going to a psychologist which also fills up a lot of time. Therefore, it is easier for me to stop this now and look back at it later.

I am sorry to disappoint you, but I have to be selfish and do what I think is best for not only me but also for this story.

Again, I am truly sorry,

~Little S


End file.
